


Interior Decor

by AmbitionsLikeRibbons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: After Avatar, Cute Zuko, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interior Decorating, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lots of Zuko okay?, Mentions of GAang, Mentions of Mai - Freeform, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Palace, Protective Zuko, Wise Zuko, Zuko is a good fire lord, Zuko/Fem!Reader, bear with me, sfw, this is my first ao3 fic, turtle ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitionsLikeRibbons/pseuds/AmbitionsLikeRibbons
Summary: Iroh felt it was time for the Palace to reflect the time of Peace and Love that Zuko promised five years earlier at his coronation. He takes it upon himself to hire an interior decorator to help his nephew out and work together. What he didn’t expect was for Zuko to possibly find his own peace and love in the process.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	1. Feng Shui

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been writing a lot of Zuko x Reader fanfiction lately and I figured I might as well post a completed one.  
> I came up with the idea for this fic randomly one day and I thought I’d write it down and share it with you all. It’s going to be 4 parts with a possible epilogue, but I’m not sure yet. Please let me know what you think!!  
> I’ll be updating every Sunday with a new chapter! Hopefully you guys really like this and keep reading!!  
> Thanks!
> 
> Please don't repost! I will also post this to my new Tumblr when they let me!

Walking into the grand entrance of the Fire Nation Palace, (Y/N) couldn't help but stop and begin mentally jotting down the changes she would make to the décor. It was very dingy, dark, and drab, as though the Palace had been sitting in it's own dusty iceberg for a hundred years, keeping it's hatred preserved with each speck of dirt. The windows were covered in black-out fabric, the walls had pictures of past Fire Lords glaring down at those who dared to enter their sacred home of destruction, plants wilted and dead, no life left within them, and the carpet looked as though it had seen millions upon millions of feet within its lifetime.

Now, (Y/N) wasn't trying to be rude, but it was her job to notice these things. She had been hired by General Iroh to redo the interior of the Fire Nation Palace. This meant every single room from the throne room to the dining hall, the ballroom to the Fire Lord's private quarters, everything needed a refresh. She expected this kind of thing to be done back when the Fire Lord had first taken over, however, her services weren't requested until five years after his coronation.

Which is why she stood at the entrance, questioning why it took them so long to get someone in here. The poor Palace staff and the Fire Lord must be drowning in darkness and discomfort. Not to mention cowering in fear at Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai's deep glares within several portraits throughout.

She was busy having a staring contest with Ozai, which she was undoubtedly losing because he was terrifying to look at, when Iroh walked up and greeted her with a warm smile. The look immediately lit the room up, sending a comforting feeling from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes as if she had just dipped herself into the warm ocean to cool off.

"Ah! Miss (Y/N), thank you for your patience," he bowed causing her to return the sign of respect back, "I was just making sure my nephew was ready for our meeting today as well. He's just finishing up with the council, so we'll go on ahead without him and he can catch up," the older man winked before guiding her further into the Palace, "Please, tell me what you think so far, first impressions may not always be accurate, but they do tell quite a lot, especially when it comes to decoration," Iroh said as they walked.

Clearing her throat, (Y/N) tuned into her interior decorator mode. "I feel like I'm living in the Fire Palace from Sozin's time," she said, bluntly, however still with a hint of hope. "I feel like this Palace has most likely been causing the Fire Lord nothing but stress, as though it's a dark cloud looming over his head, watching his every move, almost like Ozai never left." Her voice calm and diplomatic, she had dealt with several Fire Nation officials before and no matter how often she tried to soften the blow, she was usually always dealt with backlash and anger over her honest opinion of the look.

Iroh, however, surprised her, and laughed with his whole body, resting his hands on his stomach for a moment, stopping their stride. "My dear, you are spot on!" This immediately caused (Y/N) to smile brightly, grateful that she was with a client who didn't seem to want to fight her every move. "Even when Ozai and I were boys growing up in the Palace here, we always felt as though we were living during Sozin's reign. Not that we believed that to be a bad thing at the time," he chuckled before continuing on down the hall.

The hallway led into the throne room, which was one of the biggest rooms in the Palace according to the layout that Iroh had given her during her interview with him. The only other room that was as large was the ballroom followed closely by the dining hall.

"This is where my nephew holds council with everyone in all four nations, whoever wants a seat with him. My brother, father, and grandfather stopped using it for that purpose and just became a place to dish out their royal decrees, banishing visitors that were not worthy." (Y/N) frowned listening to the history of this room. "My nephew likes this room to be where he listens and does very little talking, which I think is a wonderful sentiment to have." She nodded and began jotting down notes on her parchment.

There needed to be more light, some greenery added to liven up the place, possibly a little less fire around the throne itself, to seem more welcoming. Overall, the layout of the room was beautiful, it just needed some acceptance instead of deterrence.

Iroh led her toward the next room which appeared to be the ballroom. It was gorgeous, high ceilings with chandeliers, ready for their candles to be lit and make the glass sparkle, tall windows that went nearly from the floor to the ceiling providing a glorious view of the garden outside. Other than a couple of touch ups here and there, this room was incredible. However, it looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. Webs and dust littered the vast room, sheets covered small tables and seating areas and were yellowed with age.

"When my father took power, dancing and parties became nonexistent. He loathed people enjoying themselves, obviously because he did not. My nephew would like to throw a celebration after this redecoration, allowing all nations to come together and dance." Iroh smiled.

"Obviously it was more of a strong suggestion by the Dragon of the West, who rumor has it, excelled in dancing due to his bond with the dragons," a husky voice behind them added, causing the two to turn and find the Fire Lord standing behind them in his royal attire, with a small smirk on his face.

(Y/N) had seen beautiful interiors, gorgeous landscapes, sunsets, flowers, paintings, structures, and everything in between, however, her breath left her body the moment her eyes landed on the Fire Lord in person. He was a very handsome man, defined features and golden eyes that pierced any girl's heart.

This admiration, unfortunately, caused her to stare at him longer than normal, creating an awkward tension within the room. Beside her, Iroh cleared his throat, waking the girl from her trance on his nephew. She blushed furiously and bowed properly to the Fire Lord.

"Your Highness, my apologies, I wasn't expecting you this early," she whispered quickly attempting to cover her ogling with a valid reason, "I'm grateful that you have allowed me the opportunity to work on your home and make it something that you'll enjoy living within and celebrating for years to come." He smiled at her before turning to Iroh.

"It wasn't exactly my plan, as I said, the Dragon of the West is a very convincing man and deemed it necessary that since I was bringing a time of new, the Palace should reflect that." Iroh smirked.

"Please Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said with a hint of snark in his voice, "I just couldn't bear to see you glare at the paintings of your father strewn everywhere and decided it was a time for change." Zuko blushed and sent a small glare at Iroh. "Plus, you're never going to woo any ladies with a Palace looking like this!" His statement caused (Y/N) to cover her mouth quickly and let out a giggle. Hearing the noise from her, Zuko's face burned darker, matching the Fire Nation red of his robes. "Anyway, my dear nephew, I must leave you at this time, you see it's nearly noon and I have a Pai Sho game to play with an old friend," he stepped back and bowed to both his nephew and (Y/N). "I'm sure you can take care of the rest of the tour and inform her on any changes you'd like. She's brilliant and really knows what she's doing so take everything she has to offer into account."

"Wait, you're not staying?" (Y/N) stopped him, nervously. Iroh smiled and shook his head.

"This isn't my home, it's his, he should be first hand in working with you. You're both smart and will definitely come up with something great together." Zuko's eyes were daggers as he looked at his Uncle. Iroh merely smirked before stepping away and back down the hallway she had originally met him in.

"I apologize for my Uncle, he's… eccentric, to say the least," the Fire Lord said with a frown. "I guess we should move on with the tour," he mumbled awkwardly before shuffling toward the room after the ballroom. The dining hall.

They traveled through the dining hall, the council chambers-as Zuko refused to call it the war room anymore, the spa rooms, a few bedrooms though they all looked the same according to the Fire Lord, several various hallways, where they finally ended, his bedroom.

(Y/N) had filled several parchments with notes and ideas for the Palace. She was already growing excited about the new plans and was ready to bring some life back into the Fire Nation's symbolic building.

"Not much needs to be done in here, to be honest, I don't use it for anything other than a place to sleep," he grumbled as he had essentially the entire tour. After Iroh had left, Zuko seemed unenthusiastic about showing her around and even less excited about her decorating anything.

"With all do respect, your Highness," she started, unable to bite her tongue this time, as she had the previous dozen times he said that he didn't need much done to the room, "that's a problem. Your bedroom should be a safe haven where you go to escape, especially with your job," her (Y/E/C) eyes narrowed in his direction, attempting to convey her seriousness about the situation. "This room is a comfort to you, not a grave to your father's previous sins." His single eyebrow cocked.

"With all do respect Miss…" it was then he realized he didn't know her name. Iroh had handled all the details, Zuko simply nodded his head and did as his uncle said.

"(Y/N)," she whispered somewhat defensively, ready for his retort.

"(Y/N)…" he repeated, "I have an escape in the Palace, though it may not be my bedroom like it seems to be for several of your clients, I can assure you, I'm not like them." He began to walk out of the bedroom, stopping only to turn back at her and nudge his head, signaling her to follow.

Confused, the decorator followed him back toward the ballroom and out into the garden. This view had caught her eye earlier when she was first in the ballroom with Iroh and now, finally getting a thorough look, she couldn't help but stare at the area in awe.

A large tree sat in the center of the zen place, a tiny pond full of quacking turtle ducks swimming happily within. Several other trees and flower bushes littered the area, with small fountains and statues around. It was serene and tranquil, calm seemed to wash over her instantly as she took in her surroundings, admiring the wonderful atmosphere that the garden provided.

Zuko led her toward the pond where he crouched down to rub the head of one of the turtle ducks with the back of his index finger. The duckling quacked and nuzzled closer to his touch instinctively. As the other turtle ducks saw this, they began swimming toward, looking for their own affection from the Fire Lord as well.

(Y/N) couldn't help but stare at the interaction before her, amazed at how the Fire Lord's demeanor changed rapidly. He seemed at peace and happy in this moment just spending time with ducklings in the garden.

"You see, miss (Y/N), while others escape to their bedrooms, I find myself coming here where I can be calm with my thoughts," he smirked up at her as he pat the last turtle duck on the head and then straightened up. With a sigh, she nodded her head, understanding what he meant now. "I do, however, agree, that my room needs more of a makeover than I initially suggested. You're welcome to do with it as you will, just make sure my belongings are taken care of properly." She looked up at him hopeful that he was okay with her being there.

Smiling, she moved toward the tree next to the pond and plopped down. It wasn't quite as ladylike as Zuko expected, like he had witnessed his mother, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee do, but he couldn't help but smile and follow her lead, sitting down beside her. As she began handing him papers with notes, he watched as she animatedly talked about what she was going to do with each room and how it was supposed to make him feel more comfortable.

"For a Nation about light and the sun, your Palace has very little of it," she started, pointing at sketches she had apparently made as they walked of the different rooms, "I think removing the coverings on the windows and allowing more light to come in will be great. Plus, the sun makes Firebenders feel better, so why wouldn't they want more of it?" Zuko nodded, realizing that it made a lot of sense. "Then your people will be able to see you better instead of the dark shadow that Ozai assumingly was previous." Her casual use of his father's name seemed to shock him, but he didn't say anything and continued to listen. "If they see your face, they'll feel they can trust you more, you're not a bad man to look at either and that could possibly help you in the department General Iroh was requesting which was a new lady friend." She rushed through quickly.

Zuko held up his hand to stop her, "Contrary to what my uncle says, I don't need a woman to make me happy." He said, "I'm doing just fine all on my own." This caused her to stare at him for a few moments in deep thought and Zuko couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. She seemed to be lost in herself for a moment before her vision returned and she realized she had been staring intently at the Fire Lord.

With a small shake of her head, she focused normally back on him, "I'm sorry, um… yes you're right, you don't need a woman, I was just trying to help." She mumbled before looking down at her papers awkwardly. Zuko handed her back the ones that he had been given and smiled.

"These look great (Y/N), why don't we start tomorrow on it? I will approve anything you want to do," he said trying to reassure the girl who had what felt like an emotional moment from his words.

"No, let me do this right, especially with the Palace. I will return with better sketches tomorrow and then if everything is approved I can bring in a team to start clearing out rooms. We'll do them one by one so you're not without the entire Palace for a couple of weeks," she said, watching as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Gently she pressed her palm to his and goosebumps ran up her arm at the shockingly warm contact. He smiled as he helped her to her feet, waiting several moments before leading her hand back to her side and slipping it from his grasp. "Thank you for this opportunity your Highness, you have no idea how excited I am to be able to help you feel like this is your home," she repeated her earlier sentiment with a long bow.

"Zuko," he said bluntly, causing her to look up at him from her bow. Her eyebrow cocked slightly and he couldn't help but smirk at the emotion written across her face. "Call me Zuko, none of this your Highness formality."

With reddened cheeks she smiled and nodded her head. He led her back into the ballroom and toward the entrance to the Palace. "Tomorrow then?" she asked as they reached the grand doorway.

"Tomorrow," he said, looking at her intently. "I'm interested to see what you bring me (Y/N)," he bowed to her.

She returned the bow with one final word for farewell, "Zuko." Her lips formed a smirk that Zuko couldn't stop his eyes from studying for as long as he could before she turned and made her way down the steps, internally wondering why this job made her feel all fuzzy inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I’m so glad you seem to like this story so far! Hopefully you enjoy this next part too!

The next morning Zuko awoke with a smile on his face. Something he hadn't done since early on in his reign.   
  
Pulling himself from his bed, he looked around his chambers, curious what it would look like when (Y/N) was done with it. He wondered if she was right and it would be a place he'd feel comfortable escaping to, instead of a place where he felt small and inadequate, somewhere that his father and mother slept in sadness, a place where Sozin and Azulon had thought up their evil devices. He hadn't told her she was right of course, that he yearned for his room to be something other than the past of the Fire Nation, but he was on his new leaf of not focusing on the bad… as much.   
  
He spent his morning preparing for her arrival, letting the staff know to give her whatever she wanted and to cancel all of his meetings for the day so he could work with her through the plans.   
  
When the time for their meeting had come, he made his way toward the throne room, ready to greet her and accept what she was planning for the day. When she walked up, his eyes widened immensely. Yesterday, her (Y/H/C) hair had been tied into a tight bun, and while he thought she was attractive then, her hair was now down flowing around her face and he couldn't help but stare in awe at how perfectly it framed her face.   
  
Swallowing down a lump in his throat, unsure of what he was feeling and concerned he may be coming down with something, Zuko moved toward her and offered her a bow in respect, grateful when she returned the symbol with a bright grin.  
  
"Good morning your Hi-Zuko," she corrected, catching herself with a blush and a glance down at her hands which were now nervously toying with the strap on her satchel.   
  
"Good morning (Y/N)," he replied, attempting to be as diplomatic as possible, not wanting her to see that he wasn't quite feeling normal this morning. Her eyes returned to his golden ones and he couldn't help but hold in his breath for a few moments, admiring the (Y/E/C) hue they were. "I believe you came with an agenda today and I'm positive it would be best to get right to it and not waste any time." His voice strong with professionalism, vastly different from how his mind was at the moment.   
  
"Yes," she said, turning her interior designer charm on, "I brought several sketches, much more detailed than yesterday and a breakdown of what every room will look like and the components that are fine and the ones that need to change. I hope you'll find them to your liking as I do have a crew on standby ready to start helping me clear out belongings as soon as I get your approval on them. They're just a messenger hawk away," she started happily, without missing a beat. Pulling the several blueprints and scrolls from her satchel, she presented them to him.   
  
"Why don't we go out to the garden and we can sit and discuss them there?" He suggested, though bewildered why the idea came to him. The garden? Surely there were better places to go through blueprints and scrolls like this that didn't require sitting on grass or benches. However, he got his answer when her face lit up and she nodded her head before gesturing to him with her scroll filled hands to lead the way. He smirked before making his way through the Palace to the garden.   
  
Once they had sat down, they discussed the plans. There was a small debate over the Throne room, where Zuko didn't like the idea of being cut off from people like he currently was, surrounded by flame. He admitted his normal routine was to just stand in front of the throne and talk to people instead of sitting where the previous Fire Lords sat. (Y/N), surprised at his confession, agreed saying it would make him much more open and ensure that this was a time of change for the Fire Nation.   
  
"What if I have my people cut out stairs here, get rid of this covering, and then we make small pillars of fire instead of a moat?" She sketched along her drawing with Zuko following, mesmerized. He nodded and pointed to the top of the stairs.   
  
"I'd prefer to keep it just a cushion instead of a throne. I'm not the Earth King, I'd rather be on a comfortable cushion than a hard throne," he said, and she wrote in the word "cushion" just above where he was pointing. "Everything else looks perfect, the ballroom and the throne room will be wonderfully refreshed for the citizens, the guest bedrooms will just be updated so they're not dusty. While I'm sure they won't get much use, it's nice to have them in case my friends decide to come and stay--" he stopped himself mid-sentence and looked at her with a grin on his face. "Actually, would we be able to turn four rooms into special bedrooms for my friends?" She smiled and nodded, pulling out the layouts for the guest bedrooms.   
  
They got to work, brainstorming on what Aang and Katara's, Sokka's, Toph's, and Iroh's rooms would look like and what would be appealing to them. While they discussed, (Y/N) sent a messenger hawk to her workers to head over and begin clearing out the items in the Throne Room so it could be worked on. She considered herself lucky to have befriended such wonderful Earth Benders who worked hard with her and got their jobs done in seconds flat. Demolition and construction used to take her months but with the help of extremely talented Earth Benders, she was able to get an entire construction job done in a day at the most, usually much less than that.  
  
Once they had gone over what his friend's bedrooms would look like, they made their way to his bedroom, where Zuko began pulling his belongings out and packing them away into baskets to be moved out. (Y/N) helped, to make the project quicker. They were quiet for the most part, as they worked, silently putting away the few belongings Zuko had.   
  
That was until (Y/N) gasped and held up a blue object in her hands that caused Zuko's eyes to widen.   
  
"The Blue Spirit? You mean, the once renowned enemy and fugitive of the Fire Nation?" She looked over at him with her mouth open in a wide and surprised smile. "Are you a fan or is there something our Fire Lord wants to admit?" She teased, walking toward him with the mask in her hand, swaying it from side to side suggestively.   
  
"I'm-- just a fan," he said, though his voice wasn't convincing. He had fished the mask out of the water a few months after his coronation and renewed it to its original glory. What he didn't plan for was for her to find it and recognize it immediately. Her grin grew brighter as she noticed on the wall behind his head dual broadswords crossed, the weapon of choice for the Blue Spirit.   
  
"The Blue Spirit didn't use Fire Bending, right?" she asked as she walked past him to lean against the wall where the swords hung, causing Zuko to tense more at the position. "What was it he used to help the Avatar escape?" She dramatically pressed the mask to her chin as if pondering. "Daggers? No… A whip?" she paused for a long moment, "no. You're a fan, what did he use?" Her tone pointed but playful as she stared at the Fire Lord, daring him to answer.   
  
"Dual Swords," he said, hanging his head in defeat at her revelation. "You cannot tell anyone!" His fingers brushed hers as he took the mask from her hands causing her to smirk.   
  
"Oh man, I remember hearing that the Blue Spirit, with his agile moves had helped the Avatar escape from General Zhao's grasp," she fawned, "needless to say, I'm pretty sure every girl in my village swooned at the idea of a rugged traitor." His face burned red at the thought and he quickly folded the mask into cloth before packing it away into a basket. "Could you imagine all the ladies you would get if you revealed you were the Blue Spirit, Fire Lord Zuko?" She teased before returning to her work on the other side of the room. Zuko snorted before pulling down the swords and putting them away with the mask. "You wouldn't need to have a new room to be able to pull with them," she wasn't sure why it was so fun to see him blush and become slightly frazzled at her words, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop because she just enjoyed the emotion he conveyed so much. "It's a shame really that you're a great looking man and you're not quite getting the courtships that I'm sure Fire Lords get when they're in power." As she placed a poorly painted image of what appeared to be Zuko with his friends into the basket, she gasped feeling herself whirled around and pushed slightly into the Fire Lord's dresser.   
  
His face, merely inches from hers, breath intertwining, his eyes piercing hers, however, not hostilely, more…heatedly. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his aroma of what smelled like cinder wood, expensive soaps, and what she could only describe as warmth.   
  
"I have no problem getting the ladies," his tone husky as he spoke. "As I said yesterday, I don't need someone to make me happy. When I find the woman for me, I'll have no issues," the Fire Lord said with a wink. He was lying of course. Zuko was the biggest coward, especially when it came to women. His ability to talk to females was mediocre at best and the awkward teenager always came out of him whenever he was forced to do so, usually by his uncle. However, he wasn't sure why, but his confidence with this girl had surged and he wanted her to know that he wasn't weak. He wanted her to see that there weren’t any issues with his communication and love life.  
  
Letting out a breath, (Y/N) nodded her head, unsure of what to say, however, she was pretty sure she was about to die as he lifted his hand and brushed away a hair that had flown from the rest when she had been spun. His fingers, gentle along her skin as it returned the hair, were warm and the touch sent what felt like a thousand bolts of lightning directly to her heart as if a Fire Bender, skilled in the ability of lightening, had just directed it at her and shot. His body pressed against her didn't help the warmth or the shocks and as soon as he smiled and pushed off her, she felt cold and empty again.  
  
Clearing her throat, she turned back to her task at hand, which was putting away more of his belongings, packing them up quickly, to hide her flustered condition. Zuko merely smirked before returning to his task at hand.   
  
Spewing out of her mouth before she could even process it, (Y/N) said the first words that popped into her head, "If you don't mind me asking your Fire Lord--"  
  
"Zuko," the man corrected her again, "and I don't mind as long as I get to ask a question in return," he said as he packed away his dagger and several other blades he had been given throughout his life, mostly by his uncle.   
  
"That's fair," the woman responded, nodding her head as if he were watching her, "May I ask what happened with you and the Governor's daughter?" The words left her mouth so quickly she had hoped that it would spare her some embarrassment. However, her face still burned as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.   
  
"We just weren't a good fit. While we both loved each other, we both expected our love to be shown differently. Mai wanted my time to be spent with her when she was free, which, as a Fire Lord, is difficult to do, and I wanted her to show me affection and using her words and she just wasn't comfortable with. She wanted the quality time, I wanted the affirmations and sometimes, things are just too different to work out. We ended on good terms, she's dating someone else and I'm happy doing my own thing as the Fire Lord," he said, sounding incredibly mature for just having teased her by pushing her against the dresser.   
  
"Wow, I'm sorry to hear why it didn't work out, but I'm glad you both ended okay with it." She found herself growing fonder of the man, wondering how someone so kind and genuinely caring could not already be wed to his new Fire Lady, but she was sure that he would find his wife soon and he'd pick one that was perfect for him. "As for your question, I hope you spare me a bit more than I did you. I'm not sure how much more of a fool I can make of myself in front of the Fire Lord than I already have," she teased. 

Zuko chuckled behind her and it was a sound she had never heard before. Immediately another imaginary Fire Bender used their lightning on her heart. "I hate to say, but I was curious yesterday, where you went off to in your head…" he paused for a moment, as if looking for the proper and nicest way to say his thoughts, "when I said that I didn't need a woman to be happy, you disappeared on me and went somewhere else. I was worried I had said something painful for you and I feel as though since we're going to be working together a lot, that maybe I should clear up any harmful things I could possibly say now, so it doesn't hurt our relationship down the line."

(Y/N) turned around to look at him, cheeks reddened by the revelation that he HAD in fact noticed her moment of caution after his words yesterday. She looked down at her feet, "I wasn't hurt by anything YOU said, if anything I was happy for you…" she started, unsure if she really wanted to spill her guts to the Fire Lord, but he had asked and she felt like she owed it to him to answer his question. Needing to keep herself busy as she talked about this, (Y/N) turned back to her task. "I wish everyone thought the way you did. That you don't NEED someone else to be happy. My mother and father believed that money and marriage, whether it was for love or not, meant happiness." Zuko tensed and whirled around himself to look at her only finding her very clearly rigid back. She was nearly done with her side of the room and he couldn't help but notice that she was nervously working, as though she was trying to prevent herself from breaking down at the memories. 

"When I was sixteen my parents signed me over to a Captain's son. He was rich, handsome, had everything a girl would ever need to be content in the Fire Nation," her voice low and hoarse as she spoke of her past. The Fire Lord couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy he felt at her admission that he was attractive. However, he waited for her to finish as he knew it wouldn't end well. 

"He was about as nice as you'd expect the son of a Captain to be. We were fine when he was around others and when I was giving him what he wanted, but when it came to being alone and me trying to be my own person, I was shut down. I was told that I needed to be the pretty face of our relationship and that I should spend more time on him than the idea of even creating my own sort of business or life for myself," she sighed, "so I broke the betrothal and my parents were so ashamed of me. When I tried to convince them I didn't need a man to be happy and I'd rather find someone who I could be happy with instead of happy for, they disowned me, and I was left to move in with my mother's sister." 

Zuko stared at her, surprised that this seemingly strong-willed woman before him had gone through such a devastating history. However, he understood, from his own past, that as long as you take control, you can use it to positively shape you into a better person. He turned to put away the last of his belongings just as she finished as well, leaving the silence in the air for a moment. 

"I think that's rather brave of you," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. 

"Yeah, well, it's no betraying your country for the better of mankind brave," she teased, instinctively returning to humor as though to defend herself. 

Walking toward her, Zuko rested his hand on her shoulder, the warmth enveloping her body in the process. (Y/N) held back her sigh of content, instead choosing to look up at his golden eyes, which may have also been a mistake. The molten irises stared at her sternly, however, full of care and concern. 

"Everyone has different moments of being brave in their lives and whether they choose to do what's right or what's easy. It would have been easy to do nothing and allow your heart to deteriorate over time, but it was brave to stand up for yourself and decide who you are and what you want." 

(Y/N) without a hesitation plunged forward, wrapping her arms around the Fire Lord's middle, burying her face into his chest. Zuko froze for a moment, shocked by the connection, before embracing her back and holding her tight. 

"I'm not sure I've ever been told that I was brave for ending that relationship," she responded, slightly muffled by his clothing. "I never knew that was something I needed to hear until this moment." Zuko smiled before releasing her from his grasp and letting his arms drop to the side, "who knew I'd be decorating the Fire Lord's Palace and also get really great knowledge from him in the process." Her lips curved into a smile. "Let's go take these baskets out to the hall so I can start on the room." 

The Fire Lord nodded, as he wasn't sure he could speak at this moment, instead opting to follow her lead silently. His stomach flipped and his chest fluttered, confused as to what he was feeling at this moment. 

He was definitely coming down with something. 

After an obviously long and emotional day with the Fire Lord, (Y/N) couldn't help but return home with tired but incredibly satisfied with the day's progression. 

Not only were they ahead of schedule, finishing up the Throne room in record time, Zuko's eyes like golden gems as he stared at the bright room which now looked open and inviting for his people, and nearly done with the various hallways and miscellaneous rooms throughout the grand castle, they had also taken an evening trip through the Fire Nation shopping district to pick out things for his bedroom and his friend's guest rooms. 

It was a productive day, to say the least. 

Now, she was home preparing herself to go to a birthday celebration for her aunt. They had invited everyone in the neighborhood to party throughout the small block, enjoying wines, juices, foods, games, and lots of fun. She loved her aunt's neighborhood as everyone really enjoyed partying. 

Walking out of her bedroom, dressed in a Fire Nation red top that stopped just above her midriff, a calf-length skirt, and a twisted golden arm band, she made her way to her aunt was dressed beautifully in a golden gown with her black hair with a small patch of grey at the roots pulled into a delicate bun with golden accents pinned throughout. She looked fantastic!

"Happy Birthday," (Y/N) said before placing a chaste kiss to her aunt's cheek. The older woman smiled and patted the side of her niece's face. 

"Thank you dear," she said happily before they both made their way outside toward the festivities. 

The party was in full swing, laughing, drinking, dancing, everything was a great time.

At one point, her aunt pulled her toward a group of people and began gushing over her. 

"My little (Y/N) has become wonderfully productive! Not only building her own business from the ground up, but she's been getting some notorious customers too!" The women in the group around them smiled, though the looks didn't quite reach their eyes. "In fact, her latest project is with none other than the Fire Lord himself!" She boasted causing (Y/N) to blush furiously at the mention of Zuko. Before her aunt could say anything else, an older man, around the same age as her, walked up and whisked her away into a dance. 

This left (Y/N) alone with the group of women who didn't seem very impressed with her deal at the Fire Nation Palace. 

"So have you met the Fire Lord yet?" One girl who was her age asked. Her arms were crossed and she looked skeptical. 

"Yes, in fact, I deal with him directly. I was hired by General Iroh but Fire Lord Zuko and I are working together to make his Palace a bit more appealing to him and the people of the Fire Nation," she explained. 

"So is he that cute up close?" Another girl asked. (Y/N)'s face burned harshly at the question. 

Clearing her throat slight, unsure of how she should properly and professionally answer. Wholeheartedly she thought the Fire Lord was attractive. Last night her dreams were full of images of the man and she woke up feeling incredibly flustered at the visions she had of him. How was she supposed to answer as his client though? She didn't want to say no, as that would be lying and most likely hurtful to the man, however, she didn't want to say yes, especially as enthusiastically as she thought, because it would be inappropriate. 

"He's nice?" she answered, feeling uneasy at the question. 

"You know, my uncle was also interviewed for the decoration position, he was turned down by General Iroh because they liked someone else's skillset better," the first girl said, her tone bitter, "I'm curious what this special skillset is. Maybe we're using other means to obtain these high end clients?" 

(Y/N) was dumbfounded at the implication. The idea that she only got the job through questionable means was preposterous. Words could not leave her gaping mouth as she stared at the girl in front of her who was accusing her of something so ridiculous. 

"I mean, my uncle decorated for the Governor a few years ago, so his qualifications were much more than just a… homemaker… or maybe wrecker." The girl's eyes narrowed and the other girls in the circle began whispering about if (Y/N) had possibly coaxed her way into the position. 

"I can assure you, I interviewed with General Iroh himself, showed him plans from previous homes, had several letters of recommendations, and even had some proper samples as to what I think could heighten the look of the Palace. I'm sure my pricing was also much cheaper as I use Earth Benders who are most of my cost and do it in no time, while I myself don't take more than a small portion of it." (Y/N) held her head high as she glared back at the girl. 

"Interesting because, if I recall, didn't you have a small fling with one of your first clients? I specifically remember your aunt telling my mother that you two had romantically started dating after you decorated his bedroom after his wife left him… or maybe it was before his wife left him, I can't quite remember now…" she dramatically tapped her finger to her chin. The women began to furiously whisper and snicker, saying things like "homewrecker", "concubine", "companion", "loose," and even "harlot."

(Y/N) was steaming with anger at this point. She could feel her fingers itching to produce fire from the emotion, but she restrained herself, instead choosing to shake her head and step back. 

"Rumors are disgusting and to spread something so vile like that, possibly destroying not only my business but my character as well…" she gave the girl a look of repulsion. "I'm done with this ridiculous conversation. Tell your uncle I'm sorry he wasn't chosen as I'm sure he had some wonderful ideas for the Palace as well." 

Turning away, (Y/N) made her way toward her house, trying to keep the tears that were biting her eyes from spilling out and down her face. She couldn't believe that girl would be so cruel. As soon as she made it into the house, she slammed the door shut and made way to her room where she sobbed on the floor, curled into a ball. The only thing she could hope was that Zuko didn't hear these rumors and think differently of her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late! It's been a crazy week with finals and work! Here's the post though! This is the second to last chapter, and I will possibly do an epilogue if enough people want it, but I'm not sure at the moment. I really hope you like this and I can't wait for you guys to read the next one either!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. I know this is a short little 4 chapter fiction, but it's still been nice to have people following along with it!!!

For several days after the party incident, (Y/N) showed up at the Palace feeling a bit worse for wear.

And Zuko noticed.

There wasn't quite the glow in her eyes or the pep in her step that he had grown to adore. She seemed a bit sluggish and her gaze wouldn't ever quite meet his as they discussed plans and ideas. It was as though she was afraid of him and dreaded being with him. He began to wonder if this meant he had done something wrong. When she had left after that second day, they both had bright smiles on their faces after spending the entire day laughing, bonding, and working.

The worst part was, that Zuko wasn't able to be by her side as much as he was those first two days, as he couldn't shirk his Fire Lord duties any longer, especially after having the Throne room completely redone. This meant most of his days were spent in meetings where he wasn't even listening, too busy wondering if she was okay. By the time he was out of his meetings, she would be gone, leaving behind her Earth Benders to finish up any small fixes that needed to be done. It was like she was avoiding him. Iroh had been with him the entire week though, keeping him on track, making sure that he stuck to his Fire Lord duties, which he was grateful for. He accepted if she was truly annoyed with him, but he wanted to know the answer as to why. Was it something that he needed to possibly work on?

About a week after the party, Zuko was sitting in the newly renovated council chambers with the Fire Nation sages discussing his future. His mind wasn't really on the conversation, though, he kept admiring the new skylight in the room, it allowed the sun to shine overhead when it was high in the sky, or the new tapestries and silks that she had adorned the pillars with that looked as though liquid fire was flowing throughout the room. A portrait of himself, his uncle, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph sat on all the walls, symbolizing Team Avatar and what they had done for the world. She had them commissioned early on from a painter friend of hers, before she even had been given the job, so when the time came to find a place to put them, she found the perfect spot.

Zuko was so lost in his thoughts of the girl and her décor that when a Fire Sage had asked him about his plans for a sabbatical within the next two years, Zuko didn't respond. Next to him, Iroh cleared his throat, breaking the Fire Lord of his thoughts and focusing back on the conversation at hand.

"What?" He asked, before realizing he was being informal. "I apologize, I must have lost my head there for a moment, we were discussing a time off from the throne?" Zuko asked, seeming to remember vaguely hearing something about who would cover his duties while he was away. He wasn't really interested in leaving the throne at the moment, as he had so many things he needed to be doing here. The world was still in repair and he couldn't imagine himself galivanting off somewhere while people were still hurting because of what his father those before him had done.

"We've been at this for hours now, why don't we table this discussion for our next meeting?" Iroh interrupted, causing the sages to nod their heads. Like always, Zuko was grateful for his uncle to be there supporting him. He always missed the man whenever he returned to his tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

As Zuko stood to leave, Iroh held up his hand to stop his nephew, "wait, we need to have a discussion about which clouds our head seems to be occupying." Zuko sighed and sat back down next to him. Sometimes though, he appreciated the distance from his uncle so he didn't have to worry about his famous lectures. "What seems to be the issue, my dear nephew?" Zuko looked down at the table for a moment before back up to his uncle's eyes.

"Something is wrong with (Y/N) and I'm not sure what I've done."

"What makes you think it's about you? Not that I don't think you two have bonded rather quickly, but I doubt her whole life revolves around you, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh said with a smirk. This caused Zuko to blush, not because he was embarrassed by thinking her life revolved around him, but more so because he felt like lately, all his thoughts revolved around her, and her beauty, and her hair, her laugh, her smile, the way her cheeks tint whenever he says something to tease her, how she teases him back just as much, her sense of humor… everything about her.

"She won't look at me or talk to me anymore. I know I've been in meetings, but I try to break them rather early to go find her, only to discover that I missed her by several minutes and she's gone." Zuko frowned, "I know her life doesn't revolve around me, but I'm worried that I did something to upset her and I'd like to rectify any issues that may be between us. We're both adults and should be able to discuss any problems that have arisen," Zuko said sternly, "I'd like to believe."

"Well it's still early enough, go find her. I'll cancel your meetings for the rest of the day, I'll explain that the makeover of the Palace requires your undivided attention. It will give you a chance to work things out with her and even see the progress of this place. She's done amazing with these rooms and I've heard she's just about done with your bedroom." Iroh smiled before standing up. "You're not a teenager anymore Zuko, you can definitely handle this situation on your own. You might also want to dig deep inside and consider why it is you're letting this decorator take over your brain so easily. You might want to think about it quickly as I'm not so sure how much more patient the Fire Sages will be if you keep ignoring them," Iroh leaned in, 'though I'm sure it's not hard to, with their droning." He chuckled before leading his nephew out of the council chamber and into the ballroom where (Y/N) was standing, inspecting the wall sconces with her arms crossed and her nose cutely scrunched up in serious thought.

Iroh smirked before moving away, leaving Zuko to handle this situation on his own, just as he said.

Walking up behind her, Zuko shuffled nervously for a moment before taking a breath and moving to stand next to her. Her eyes darted to him for a moment before she returned her attention back to the sconce.

"The council chamber looks incredible," he complimented. "I couldn't even focus on the meeting I was so amazed by everything you have done."

"That's not good then," she mumbled, "you need something that won't distract you. I'll go back and draw up some new ideas," her voice emotionless as she turned to walk away when Zuko grabbed her hand.

"No!" He shouted, causing her to jump slightly and look at him shocked. Quickly he dropped her hand as though it was fire and held both of his up in surrender. "I mean, seriously, it's wonderful and I don't want you to change a single thing about it," he tried to reason. "It was my first time being in there so I was just in awe of everything new. You don't need to redo anything." She stared at him for a second before looking down and nodding her head.

"Okay, well then I'll get back to the ballroom," she whispered and turned toward the pillars that lead out to the garden. Attempting her best to hide from the man's gaze, she walked around for a bit, inspecting if anything needed to be repaired by the Earth Benders or not.

"(Y/N)," Zuko said, his voice full of concern and hesitation. This forced her to look him in the eye, unsure as to why he would say her name like that. "Are you okay? Have I done something wrong?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the Fire Lord, surprised that he would think it to his fault that she was being so distant, however, as she looked back on her behavior the previous week, it would make sense why it appeared like she was angry with him. Shaking her head with a frown, (Y/N) felt the tears prick at her eyes again and she had to make sure they stayed down. She could not cry in front of the Fire Lord.

"No, no," she attempted to reassure, "You've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry, I…I just have to be careful." It was Zuko's turn to look at her confused, he didn't understand what there was to be careful about. She was decorating his Palace, they were getting along really well, coexisting in an assumingly happy environment, why was caution necessary?

"You have to… be… careful?" He asked confused. "About what?" (Y/N) sighed and looked down at her hands nervously. A tear escaped and she had to quickly swipe it and hope he hadn't seen it.

However, he moved toward her quickly and tilted her chin up to him, which told her he had noticed the action. Unfortunately, with the passion in his eyes, she couldn't help but allow a few more to slip out forcing her to move her face from his hand and wipe away their trails.

"What's going on? What happened?" His voice seeping with worry.

"It's nothing, just a weird conversation I had with someone and I just realized that I need to keep everything strictly professional for my sake and especially yours." Her words were hoarse as they left her lips.

"What happened?" The Fire Lord repeated.

"At my aunt's birthday party last week… I was talking with several women in my neighborhood about working with you, and one girl, who apparently had an uncle interview for the spot, implied that I only got the job because I was… offering services other than decorating…" she said as best as she could.

Zuko's eyes widened, "But, we both know that you aren't and that's insane to think that Uncle or myself would only hire you if you did something like that! You're an amazing decorator! There hasn't been a single thing I don't like about what you've done to this place. The portraits are perfect and I love them! The silk on the pillars, the skylight, the windows in the Throne room! All of it is so much better than I could have even imagined."

He couldn't help but spew everything as he tried to make her feel better and was so confused as to how she could think that her skills weren't good enough for her to get the job.

What the Fire Lord didn't expect, was for her to sob more at his words, causing him to pull her into his chest and wrap his arms around her, in comfort. She nuzzled her face further into him and cried, unable to hold back the emotion.

"I'm so sorry, I-" she cried out muffled by his clothing, further embarrassed by her actions. He rubbed her back and shook his head.

"You don't need to be sorry, (Y/N), I've never enjoyed myself as much as I have since you've been around. You're wonderful and you've brought me a lot of fun in these trying times of repair and rebuild." He could feel her tense further, "but that's not everything… is it?"

Pulling away from him, she turned away from him and frowned, her voice thick with sadness, her nose slightly stuffed, "How are you so smart?" She asked letting out a laugh that sounded a bit more like a sob. "They also brought up an incident that happened a couple years ago when I was first starting my business…" she whispered, sniffling. "I had done a remodel of a bedroom for a man whose wife had left him because he sided with you and not Ozai after the war. He wanted a room that wasn't a reminder of their marriage together. I felt bad for him at the time because he seemed like such a broken person, so I invited him over for dinner with my aunt." She wiped away a few more tears and let out a shaky sigh, "and at the end of the night, he kissed me. It was nothing, purely a moment of confusion on his part and we both agreed it was wrong, but my aunt and several people in the area saw it and it was presumed that I had driven his wife away and was sleeping with him to get the job on his house and he only wanted me because I was younger," refusing to look him in the eye, (Y/N) took shaky, deep breath. "I am able to still run my business well, but, I've noticed people whispering about me a lot, saying I ruined his life and I'm nothing but a homewrecker," her gaze finally turned to his and was filled with intensity, "I won't do that to you, Fire Lord Zuko. I can't let people start creating false rumors that could potentially harm you or the Palace.

"If you or General Iroh ever received backlash from the things people say about me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So I'm trying to keep my distance from you, in the event that someone did see us laughing or enjoying each other's company like we did last week and got the idea that there was more going on between us than client and decorator. You've done nothing wrong, I've felt so comfortable here with you. Both you and Iroh have made me feel like I'm the best decorator in the world. I don't want to jeopardize any of that because I've found that I've already grown to care for both of you in such a short time. It wouldn't be fair to either of you to drag you down with me. I hope you understand."

Zuko was silent for a few moments, dumbfounded at the story she just told him and appalled that people would be so cruel. It made him angry that someone would treat her like that.

"You don't need to worry about Iroh and me. We've been through a war, we've been through and still go through people talking about us and spreading rumors about us. I've come to the conclusion, who cares what anyone else thinks?" His words were soft as he moved toward her to wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I think we both know, we're supposed to do whatever makes us happy. Now I don't know about you, but spending time with you, makes me happy, and working on this redecorating, makes me happy." With a small giggle and a nod of her head, (Y/N) was grateful for the Fire Lord and his kind words. "Now I don't have any meetings for the rest of the day, so why don't we get to work?"

Agreeing quickly, (Y/N) began going over the plans for what was currently being worked on.

* * *

They fell into a groove again. Zuko would have one or two meetings a day and leave the rest to helping her work on the Palace. They shopped for new items, hung up pictures and tapestries, placed potted plants and various other greens in strategic spots, and even began working on what the ballroom should look like for the party Zuko was going to throw.

The party planner, who Iroh had hired planned for the party the night after the redecoration would be complete. With that time slowly growing near, Zuko couldn't help but feel a pit begin to form within his stomach. He new the closer they got to that celebration, the less it meant he would get to see her. Once the redecoration was over, there would be no need for her to come to the Palace everyday to laugh with him, eat lunch and dinner with him, or spend the evening sitting under the tree in the garden feeding turtle ducks while they shared stories of their pasts and expectations for the future.

Zuko's heart felt heavy as he thought about it, wondering why he had to grow attached to someone who would just leave him at the end of all of this anyway. He knew he had to cherish these last few days together so he cancelled all of his meetings for the rest of the time and just made sure to spend every single minute he could with her, working on the Palace.

(Y/N) left the Palace everyday in agony. Each departure meant one less day they would get to spend together. She had grown quite fond of the Fire Lord, his wisdom as well as his kind heart and his sense of humor that, while sometimes rough, really made her laugh. When home, all she could think of was what they would do the next day together and how they could extend this project out to last another several months, but all of those plans were unnecessary, and they both had to come to terms with that. Once the party got there, the job would be done, and they would be done.

The day before the celebration, Zuko and (Y/N) were in the ballroom putting the last finishing touches on the party décor along with the redecoration. (Y/N) was currently examining the new floor the Earth Benders had just placed in, a smooth stone with an intricate pattern throughout it.

"It's a shame this floor won't really be used," she teased as she swayed around it. "I don't ever understand why Azulon decided it was necessary to ban dancing."

'"He wanted everyone to be as grumpy as he was," Zuko joked as he hung up the last piece of art on the wall. (Y/N) giggled and swirled more. The Fire Lord turned to look at the woman dancing in the middle of the floor, seemingly enjoying herself.

"It's a shame you royals stopped learning the art of dancing, I'm sure you'd break a few hearts tomorrow with your dancing skills," her voice playful as she twirled, not looking at him and not seeing that he stepped up to her to stop her in her movements. Their eyes met for a moment before he held out his hand to her.

"Luckily, my mother refused to follow my grandfather's decree and had Azula and I learn dance in secret," he said as she placed her hand in his and rested her other one on his bicep. His other, incredibly warm hand landed on her waist and she felt a minor shiver run through her spine. Leaning in slightly, his breath tickled her face as he said, "I've also danced with dragons, so I think I know a thing or two about it." The Fire Lord winked before straightening up and leading her around the ballroom in a dance.

The two laughed the whole time as Zuko spun her and swayed with her, they glided around as if they were Airbenders and gravity wasn't an issue. Zuko's hand moved slightly to the small of her back before he dipped her and she erupted into giggles. Pulling her back up, their faces were closer than before and the amusement dropped from their expressions in an instant.

Their eyes were interlocked, breath intertwined, and bodies warmly pushed against each other. The ballroom around them vanished and replaced was a fuzzy, white glow that filled their minds and surrounded them in what felt like a cloud. They could feel each nerve ending heighten at the contact between their bodies and neither was quite ready to let the other go yet, unsure of when the next time they would get to hold each other would be, if ever.

Zuko's head dipped forward slightly and at the action, screaming began in (Y/N)'s head. 

_"Homewrecker!" "Concubine!" "Harlot!" "Homewrecker!" "HOMEWRECKER!" "HOMEWRECKER!"_

Quickly she released herself from his grasp and stepped back. Zuko's brow furrowed but he didn't say anything, instead allowing her to space herself from him. He knew in that moment that she didn't feel the same way he did, and it crushed him.

"It looks like everything is ready for the celebration," she said getting back to business. Her cheeks were still flushed from the moment prior but everything else about her acted as though nothing had just happened. "We should do a walkthrough of the Palace, before I go, so that we can make sure everything is correct."

Zuko nodded his head and gestured for her to lead the way.

As they walked through in silence, examining each of the new rooms, the tension grew. Zuko played with his hands nervously and (Y/N) kept running her fingers through her hair and twirling it around. Neither really sure of what to say to the other especially after such an awkward moment previously. Not to mention the daunting fact that this was going to be their last day working together.

"Will you come to the party tomorrow?" He asked as they reached the ballroom, trying not to sound too hopeful but secretly begging her to say yes. She looked up at him surprised and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, no, actually, I felt it was probably best that I didn't attend the party," she didn't want to witness him entertaining other women. The idea tore her apart. "I don't really have any clothing appropriate for it and I probably wouldn't know anyone there other than you and Iroh," her voice apprehensive as she spoke, "I also worry that you'd to announce me as the decorator and I don't want that. I don't want the party to be about me, that's incredibly unprofessional."

The Fire Lord's frown broke her heart into several pieces. She didn't realize he had actually wanted her to be there.

"I'd really like it if you came, not only do you deserve to celebrate this accomplishment, but.. I wouldn't mind having the company while I attempted to properly entertain governors, generals, lieutenants, and various other boring, rich people," he chuckled awkwardly.

Looking at him for a moment, she wanted to say yes, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it yet. Instead she chose to shrug and offer a halfhearted smile.

"Let me think about it," she replied. Zuko held back another frown, knowing her answer was no. Her reasons were valid, but if they were truly the only reasons, she shouldn't have to worry.

"That's fair," he said quietly, "well then…" with a sigh he bowed. "Thank you for everything (Y/N) you've been a wonderful decorator and friend," the man said, straightening up. "I'd like to maybe redo the summer home in Ember Island as well, so I guarantee I'll be contacting you for that soon." His voice strained as he wanted to tell her to stay. He had enough guest bedrooms, he was sure she could find ways to keep herself entertained here with him everyday.

Returning the bow, (Y/N) smiled sadly, "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. Needless to say, this is the best job I've ever been offered and I hope we'll be able to see each other again someday." Standing up straight, she looked him in the eye, sad that they were saying their goodbyes.

Zuko took a deep breath before grabbing her wrist and enveloping her into a warm hug. She buried her face into him and inhaled the scent of him she had grown to love. Cinder wood, cinnamon, and fire. He rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment they shared.

"Thank you," she whispered and Zuko hummed his gratitude in return.

(Y/N) finally pulled away and began to step back a few steps, "enjoy your party tomorrow, goodbye Zuko."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> When I made this 4 chapters, I initially thought: “Oh 4 weeks? That’s a long time!”
> 
> Why didn’t anyone tell me it wasn’t that long!?! I feel like I just started this and I’m already sad it’s over! Please let me know if you want an epilogue or even some cute little one shots. I already have one in my head but I want to know if anyone would even be interested in it. Please let me know!
> 
> Finally,
> 
> Thank you everyone who read, liked, commented, or messaged me about this story. I haven’t posted a Zuko fanfiction since I was probably 15 years old and the support I received then wasn’t half as much as I have now. You guys are amazing and wonderful and every single notification I got made me smile brightly. I’d seriously get people asking me why I’m smiling at my phone so much. I’m so grateful to each and every one of you for everything, from my whole heart. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter of Interior Décor! I truly, truly hope you like it!

The next morning, (Y/N) woke up to a chasm in her chest the size of the Earth Kingdom. It was as if several Earthbenders decided to practice their bending inside of her and leave a massive chunk missing from within. She already yearned to see Zuko again.

Burying her face further into her pillow she moaned. Why did they have to get along so well? Why couldn't she have just worked with Iroh the whole time instead of the Fire Lord? Didn't he have people who were supposed to handle the menial stuff like her, instead of himself? She never considered the fact that all the advisors that would come up to him throughout the couple of weeks wouldn't really stay around much. They always seemed busy doing other things, leaving the Fire Lord to his own devices. Leaving him to spend his days with her, laughing, talking, comfortable silences, and dancing.

She remembered how it felt being led around the floor by him. The moment was so intimate, so right, and she wanted to dance with him all over again. It was like a cloud carried her around, a warm, attractive cloud.

Another groan escaped her lips before she pulled herself out of bed to go and make some tea. Her aunt was already outside meditating for the morning, so she had to be silent as she set the pot on its stand and bent some fire to warm it up.

The silence was disturbed when there were three knocks on their front door. Her aunt looked over at her, brows furrowed in confusion at who could be here this early in the morning.

(Y/N) walked toward the door and slid it open to reveal a courier holding a large package wrapped in intricate silk.

"(Y/N)?" He asked, and she nodded in confirmation. The man shoved the package into her hand before rushing back to his ostrich horse and riding away. She stared at him dumbfounded for a moment and then balanced the package in one hand, shutting the door with the other.

"Ooh! A gift! From the Fire Lord?" Her aunt gushed walking up behind her to examine the beautiful box. (Y/N)'s face burned before she moved to the counter to unwrap the present. She wasn't sure if she hoped it was from him or not. If it was, that meant her aunt could possibly spread more rumors about her having an affair with the Fire Lord, but if it wasn't she was sure there would be a twinge of sadness that this random encounter wasn't from him.

As she removed the silk, opened the box and lifted what was inside, she gasped. It was a beautiful dress, very obviously Fire Nation red, but golden lace lined the halter neckline, and the bodice was covered in red roses with green leafs. The skirt was massive as she continued to pull it from the box. Once the item was fully out she couldn't help but admire the beauty.

However, she was slightly annoyed. This must have cost him at least a hundred gold pieces. She knew she had told him that her wardrobe did not consist of a dress that would be acceptable for the celebration, but that didn't mean he had to go out and buy her a new one!

"Oooh look! There's sleeves!" Her aunt said next to her pulling out sleeves that were the same gold to match the neckline. "And a note!" She handed (Y/N) the note and looked at her intensely to see who it was from.

_(Y/N),_

_You said you didn't have a gown and that's the reason you wouldn't come tonight. I had my tailors work over time to make you this because I cannot imagine spending this evening celebrating you, without you there. I will not make a big fuss about you, so you can slip in silently and leave whenever you feel, but please come, at least to see how amazed everyone is going to be at the site of your hard work. Please come, for me._

_I truly hope to see you tonight._

_Zuko_

_P.S. I know you're probably worried about my tailors, they were not overworked and have been overly compensated for their duties._

(Y/N)'s face was as red as the gown as her aunt ripped the note from her hands to read it. With a gasp she looked up at her niece and grinned furiously.

"Exactly how close did you get with the Fire Lord during this time? You implied he was in meetings most of your work days." Her tone pointed and (Y/N) frowned. "Dear, this note isn't just a client 'Thank you' this appears to be a subtle declaration."

Grunting angrily, (Y/N) shoved the dress back into the box and snatched the note and the sleeves from her aunt, forcing them inside as well.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going tonight anyway. It's highly unprofessional of me to go to this party especially in a dress the Fire Lord had specifically made for me," she grumbled. "I'll just return the garment tomorrow and explain to him how offensive it is for him to expect to buy my attendance to the celebration." Her voice a low hiss as she pushed passed her aunt and into her bedroom, sliding the door shut angrily.

Sitting on the bed, she stared down at the box in her hands. She wasn't exactly angry at Zuko's gift, but she was angry that now she was put in this position. If she went, her aunt would spread all over town that she and the Fire Lord had more than a professional relationship and if she didn't she would waste the tailors' hard work and possibly hurt Zuko.

_Who cares what anyone else thinks?_

His words rang in her mind as she stared at the golden lace. She honestly only cared what he thought and the fact that he wanted her to go tonight really resonated through her.

_Please come, for me._

With a sigh, she placed the box down beside her and dropped her face into the palms of her hands. The internal battle she was dealing with was ripping her apart.

It was easier said than done to ignore what people thought and said about her. If she went tonight, the entire nation's eyes could possibly be watching, scrutinizing her and the Fire Lord.

What was she supposed to do?

Zuko's voice filled her mind once again, _"We're supposed to do whatever makes us happy."_ Why was he always right? He was obviously learning from the notoriously wise Iroh and now passing that wisdom to her.

There was a knock on her door causing her to lift her face from her hands.

"Come in," she mumbled and watched as the door slid to the side and revealed her aunt holding a cup of the tea she had forgotten was brewing.

Sitting down beside her niece, her aunt handed her the cup and then sighed, the deep sound filling the tension stagnant room. While (Y/N) always had a great relationship with her aunt, a strain had formed when her aunt had spread the rumor about her and her first client. She wasn't sure if her aunt ever realized that their bond had weakened slightly, but she tried her best to act as if nothing was wrong.

"I know you know this," her aunt started, "but sometimes I struggle with keeping to myself. I've been alone for a long time. Your uncle died young, your mother and father shut me out after, insisting that I needed to find a new husband or I'd bring shame to the family, and my parents were never really around after your mother and I were married off. Any chance I can, to form a friendship, I take, even if it means hurting the people I love dearly in the process." The older woman frowned as she pat (Y/N)'s knee gently, "I've hurt you with my gossip, and I realize that. I was so excited for your new business and when I thought your first client could also potentially be someone to share your life with, I was happy for you..." trailing off, she couldn't help but sigh again, "but I didn't expect people to take what I had said and turn it into something to harm you. I didn't understand why these women began saying you were a homewrecker when it was common knowledge his wife had already left him. Instead of shutting those rumors down though, I made them worse, and in all honesty, it didn't stop me from creating new ones either."

(Y/N) felt the tears sting the corner of her eyes, begging to be freed from her, to relieve and soothe the pain she was enduring at the memories. They wanted to wash away the sadness. She loved her aunt, but the woman definitely caused a lot of hurt in her life. Even now, as she really did find herself fond of the Fire Lord, she couldn't help but hold back due to the idea that her aunt could spread rumors that would hurt her again. Instead of allowing her pain to show, she gulped down the tea, hoping that it would ease up some of the tension in her body. Once she finished she rested the cup on the bed and stared at her hands, waiting for her aunt to finish whatever she wanted to say.

"I hurt you when I accused you of having anything but a professional relationship with the Fire Lord. I know you're a strong woman who has had to battle many hardships in her life, especially when it comes to love and happiness, and I know I didn't make any of that easier on you even though I was supposed to. For that, I am genuinely sorry." Turning to the box next to her, she lifted the note out and handed it to (Y/N), "I think you should go." The woman whispered and (Y/N)'s head shot up to stare at her aunt. "He clearly cares for you, it's written in this note without even saying it outright. You've been even happier than normal these last couple of weeks whenever you wake up to go see him and when you come home after spending the day with him. I haven't seen that look since you first started your business and you shined at the opportunity to do something you loved. (Y/N) don't let this opportunity of love slip away, even if there is a risk of what people might say. Let them talk about you. As long as you're happy and you've got what you want, let them boil in their own gossip and rumors."

The sob escaped, and (Y/N) shoved her face into her aunt's neck, wrapping her arms around the older woman. Letting her niece cry it out, (Y/N)'s aunt rubbed her back reassuringly and held her tight.

"Thank you," (Y/N) whispered causing her aunt to smile and caress her hair as she pulled back.

"I love you, my dear," the woman smiled, and stood up quickly. "Now, we've got until sunset to get you dolled up and ready for this celebration. When you walk into that room, no one will be able to keep their eyes off of you, especially not that Fire Lord." Her aunt winked before pulling her up and dragging her out of the house toward the shopping district.

* * *

Just after sunset, (Y/N) was standing inside her house, dressed in her gown, with her hair curled and flowing around her face, only a small portion was pulled back into a proper bun with golden leaves pinned around it in a circle. She had gotten her makeup done, with golden and maroon hues to accent her dress, and simple gold sandals hidden underneath the dress for easy walking and dancing.

"You look like the queen of the Fire Nation," her aunt gushed as she finished tying the back of her dress. "The poor Fire Lord won't know what hit him when you arrive," she swooned as she came back around to give her niece a final once over. "The party has most likely already begun, so I suggest you get into the carriage now. It's better to arrive fashionably late where everyone will be able to get a good look at you in your grand entrance," she teased.

(Y/N) hugged her aunt and thanked her for everything. She was grateful the woman had talked her into attending the celebration and helped her prepare for it. Their embrace, though only lasting a few moments, seemed to help repair the crack that had been formed for years. When they released, (Y/N) smiled and made her way outside to the carriage they had requested for the evening. A palanquin would have been too expensive, but a carriage was nice, especially since it wasn't too breezy outside to ruin her hair.

After one final wave to her aunt, she was on her way to the Palace, both nervous and excited to see the Fire Lord again.

* * *

His eyes darted around, wondering if he'd be able to catch a look at a familiar face with beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes and long (Y/H/C) hair. While he knew that she didn't have to come, he had hoped he had possibly convinced her to with his gift and his note. Though he wanted to spew out in the letter that he didn't want another day to go by without seeing her face, he had to instead be smart about it, in case she didn't return the feelings that swelled within him.

Smiles and hopeful eyes surrounded him as he made his way through the brand new ballroom, filled with diplomats and various other important people that didn't really feel very important to him. Several women had already come up telling him he owed them a dance or two, to which he merely smiled and noncommittally nodded. There was only one person he wanted to dance with tonight and if she wasn't going to be there, he wouldn't step a foot onto that floor without her.

"Ah! Fire Lord Zuko!" A Fire Sage stepped into his path with a bow. "I've been meaning to introduce you to my daughter, Tora," the man gestured to the young woman beside him dressed in a long golden dress with her hair pulled into a tall ponytail. "She's been talking nonstop about this party and the ability to finally dance within the Fire Nation Palace." The Sage chuckled and shoved his daughter toward Zuko.

"It's an honor to meet you Tora," Zuko said, bowing with respect, watching as she flushed but not returning the motion. She giggled and rested her hand on his bicep, squeezing slightly.

"It's my honor, Fire Lord, my father has spoken nothing but good words about you since getting the opportunity to work with you after you took over from your father, shame he didn't turn out to be the man everyone thought he would be." Zuko tensed slightly. No, he turned out to be _everything_ everyone wanted him to be, because the Fire Nation blindly followed his father due to the previous ideals his grandfather and great grandfather had set in their time.

"Yes," Zuko said, already losing interest in the conversation at her words, "it's quite a shame…" he mumbled, looking around to see if anyone could spare him. That's when he spotted a familiar face. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on the food for this evening," he rushed away, pulling his arm from her grasp in the process.

Striding up to his hero, Zuko pat his uncle on the back with a grateful smile. Iroh turned to look at him, his face full of roast duck that was being served on a stick.

"Nephew!" Iroh mumbled with his mouth packed, "this party is wonderful! The ballroom is beautiful." Zuko nodded his head, looking around at the glow of the lights from the chandeliers and the ornate imagery of dragons and fire painted into the ceiling. "Speaking of beauty, where is the wonderful creature behind this room? I assumed she'd be here to celebrate with you." The older man said with a wink. Zuko's face flushed for a moment before he took a piece of duck off of Iroh's skewer and shoved it into his own mouth, taking a second to come up with a proper reply to his uncle's very loaded question.

"I've invited her, but she implied that she didn't really like the idea of celebrating herself, she felt it unprofessional," his voice thick with sadness as he thought about her not wanting to be around him. Iroh patted his nephew's face and smiled.

"Don't count your losses yet," he said reassuringly, "she could still come." Zuko nodded his head, hopeful but still disappointed.

He wasn't sure how it happened so quickly. It felt like he went from loathing the idea of someone spending several weeks in his house, going over everything wrong with it, to counting the time until he'd be able to see her again after she had _just_ left for the day. Their bond formed so quickly it didn't seem to be something solid for him to consider, but no matter how hard he tried to banish it from his mind, she just walked right back into his head, perfection and all, telling him that it wasn't that easy to get rid of her. He loved how strong she was but also that she cared so much about him and even his uncle in the small time they knew each other. She was fiery and passionate about her job and he wondered if that would translate the same into a relationship as well… a relationship with a certain head of the Fire Nation.

However, he was worried that he'd never be able to see her again. What if she didn't come tonight? He'd be stuck wondering what would have happened if she had. Would he admit to her his feelings? Would she have returned them? Would they have danced together? Kissed?

Zuko let out a deep sigh and removed himself from his head, turning his attention back on his uncle who seemed to be examining the table of food for something else to enjoy. Shaking his head with an amused grin, Zuko grabbed a slice of ash banana bread and popped it into his mouth, enjoying the warm, sweet taste.

"Sir," his advisor Shuro appeared next to him, "the council would like for you to have a quick word with them in the chambers, it appears there are some rumors of an attack on the Earth Kingdom by Fire Nation rebels," he whispered. Zuko groaned and nodded his head, gesturing for his advisor to lead the way, also grabbing Iroh by the arm and pulling him along.

He wanted this to be a no work event, where he could enjoy himself, his people could enjoy themselves and maybe, just maybe, he could spend the evening with someone he cared about.

* * *

As (Y/N) entered the ballroom, she couldn't help but notice several eyes land on her. Scrutinizing faces from several women and lots of whispering began as she strode into the room, looking around for the Fire Lord himself. She knew she could spot him in a crowd of thousands, so when she didn't see him, she had to assume he wasn't there. Frowning, she made her way quickly to the food table to find something to distract her from the ache in her chest at the fact that he was most likely busy with someone else, whether that be a possible courtship or someone from the council. She picked up a single tea sandwich and nibbled on it, looking around the grand room at all the people. Some were dancing, which made her smile, others were swaying while they talked, a few were laughing and drinking heavily. It was a wonderful atmosphere filled with merriment and joy, something the Fire Nation had been without for the last one hundred years, of their own accord, of course.

Women were dressed in beautiful gowns some Fire Nation colored, others from various Nations like the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, some even differing from the cultures and made up of glorious silks that were every color imaginable. She was definitely grateful for Zuko providing her with the dress, because anything she had remotely close to acceptable would have paled dramatically in comparison.

Munching on her sandwich, she watched as a man strode toward her with a smooth smile on his face. Her heart dropped knowing that this wasn't going to be good, he looked ready to hunt and she didn't feel like being the prey today.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing over here by yourself?" He asked, flipping his head to the side and flashing a toothy smile at her. Internally groaning, she returned a curve of her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said politely.

"Obviously he's a fool for leaving you alone," the man sidled up to her, reaching behind her to grab a fig and attempting to seductively eat it while staring her in the eye. She let out an unamused giggle, it sounded more like a sigh than a laugh, and shook her head.

"He's just a busy man," she amended, but it didn't help. After finishing his fig, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"Let's dance while you wait for him, though I'm not classically trained, I can hold my own," his grip on her fingers was tense but she managed to rip herself from his grasp and frown.

"I'll pass thank you," she replied harshly. Before he could say another word, she stormed away, attempting to look for any relief in sight. That's when she saw an escape and ducked for it, hoping no one noticed as she slipped down the stairs and out into the beautiful garden. The turtle ducks quacked happily in the glow of the moonlight that now lit up the whole garden.

She let out a breath she had apparently been holding in since her departure from the creepy man, and leaned against the large tree in relief. Tonight was not exactly going how she planned. While it may have been her imagination, she wanted to walk into the room, have everyone stop to look at her in awe, and then watch as the Fire Lord shoved his way through the crowed to pull her toward him in front of everyone and kiss her deeply.

Instead she had been scoffed at, hidden in a corner hoping that maybe she could find some peace in food, only to be rudely manhandled by some obviously drunken man who didn't understand she wasn't interested in him. She felt like a fool for thinking that tonight would be magical, like those tales her mother used to read to her when she was young.

Zuko was too busy for her, she should have expected that. He was the Fire Lord for crying out loud, why did she think he would drop everything for her? Maybe it was because he had during the redecoration… or maybe it's because she hoped that his feelings for her were somehow as strong as hers for him.

Again, she was just a fool though, thinking that the Lord of the Fire Nation would actually see anything in her other than a decorator. That's what she had wanted wasn't it? A professional relationship that didn't come with the backlash of rumors and heartache? Why did she feel so empty though at that thought? Why is it, instead of picturing Zuko as her client, she only saw him as her friend, and even potentially more? Why did she even come here tonight?

* * *

Zuko was finally free from his meeting, grateful they had found a solution for the possible Earth Kingdom attack. Now he was able to enjoy the night and freely walk around and mingle.

With his gaze once again darting around the room in hopes of seeing her, he realized he was disappointed that she seemed nowhere to be found. At the sight of the Fire Lord back within the party, several women rushed forward, begging him for their dance now. Zuko cringed outwardly and held up his hands assuring the women that he wasn't really the dancing type. He insisted that he needed a bit of air and politely circled around them to escape their yearning eyes.

The Fire Lord made his way to the garden, silently going down the steps, hoping no one had spotted him in his departure. He froze though, when his eyes landed on a familiar figure crouched down next to the pond, petting the turtle ducks with her finger.

"You came…" he breathed out relieved as he walked toward her. Her head turned to look at him and her face lit up. Standing tall, she watched as he strode up next to her, his face bright with a smile. "You…" he paused as his gaze finally examined her. "You look… good," he said awkwardly and then slammed his palm to his face, causing her to giggle.

"Thank you, it's a Fire Nation original," she teased, attempting to let him know she wasn't offended by his lack of words. "You look really nice too, but of course you always do in Fire Nation colors." His face burned at her compliment. Turning toward the party that still went on in the ballroom she smiled, "you sure know how to throw a party, Fire Lord Zuko, everyone really seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Are you?" He asked, curious as she was out here by herself. She looked back to him and nodded her head with the corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Yes, I just can't seem to keep myself away from this garden and these little darlings," the woman said, gesturing to the turtle ducks. "Have you gotten some time to relax and have a little fun?"

"Not really, but that's okay, I have a new bedroom I can use to unwind and relax in at night," he winked, finally gaining a bit of confidence to flirt with her. Another laugh escaped her and Zuko's heart swelled at the sound. "(Y/N), I'm really glad you came tonight. All day I dreaded the idea of having this party and not enjoying it with you." At his words, she blushed. "I also don't enjoy the fact that I won't be seeing you everyday anymore and I want to find a way to remedy that." Letting out a harsh laugh, (Y/N) shook her head.

"Trust me Fire Lord Zuko, you won't even remember me after a couple of weeks." Her insecurities rearing their evil head, attempting to shut down the fluttering in her chest.

"No, I'll remember you," he said, stepping toward her. Her eyes met his and he could see the fear within them. "I'd rather not risk that though and just see you as often as I can." His voice was low and husky.

"What would you have me do? Decorate something else? We did most of the Palace, everything I didn't touch was already perfectly fine."

"The Palace is perfect now, thanks to you, but I was thinking you might want to come and see me, not my Ballroom or my Throne room," he teased with a smirk, resting his hand on her cheek. "Maybe we could have lunches and dinners together, or take a trip somewhere, I'd like you to meet my friends and get to know them because I think they'd love you," he paused and took a deep breath, "like I'm beginning to." She sucked in a breath at his declaration. "I'd like the opportunity to spend every spare minute I have with you and laugh with you. I love your laugh so much (Y/N) it makes my entire day. I play it through my head all throughout my meetings, trying to remind myself of it until the next time I get to hear it," obviously a giggle escaped her lips at the sentiment causing a goofy smile to appear on the Fire Lord's face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked, sounding fearful, "I know we talked about it but what will people say when they see us together?" Shaking her head nervously she wasn't sure what to do, everything he said sounded wonderful but she didn't want him to make a mistake.

"I know what I want, I want what makes me happy, and that's you. Do I make you happy?" He asked, his voice determined.

"Yes more than anything." Her words left her lips in a whisper, "I couldn't believe I was falling in love with the Fire Lord until I woke up this morning and felt like someone had taken my heart out and left a hole in it, at the thought we wouldn't be together again."

Zuko grinned before moving his hand to take hers, and resting his other one on her waist. She smiled back at him, aware of what he was trying to do before placing her hand on his shoulder and allowing him to sway her around the grass. Their eyes never left each other's as they danced to the softened music behind them in the ballroom.

"I swore to myself that if I didn't get to dance with you tonight, I wasn't going to dance with anyone else," he replied with a chuckle, rubbing her back with his thumb as he guided her. "You're the only one I want to dance with… other than Aang, but that's a dragon thing," he joked and she laughed again.

He couldn't stop himself, at the sound of her laugh, he dipped his head forward and captured her lips with his, relieved when she reciprocated the action with fervor.

Their swaying stopped but their mouths didn't part as Zuko moved his hands to fully encase her hips and hers slid up to his neck where she pulled him closer, as if it were possible.

When they both separated for air, Zuko let out a smile, before pecking her on the lips once more with affection.

Standing on the platform with a bright grin on his face, Iroh watched as his nephew and (Y/N) returned to their dancing stance and swayed in contentment once more. He was grateful Zuko was finally able to enjoy himself and was happy that it was with someone as wonderful as she was. Behind him, Shuro popped up asking Iroh if he had seen the Fire Lord anywhere, Iroh shook his head and led the man away, ensuring that his nephew got some peace and love.


End file.
